


Hands on you

by RenTDankworth



Series: that kin(k)d of you [25]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Breasts, Drabble, Español | Spanish, F/F, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Large Breasts, breast kink
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: No es secreto que Riko está celosa de los pechos de Momoi.





	Hands on you

No es secreto para nadie que Riko se siente celosa de los pechos de Momoi.

.

Y es que esos atributos son tan grandes que es normal que los chicos vean sus curvas. Es normal que Satsuki se roba las miradas de todos a su alrededor por la forma de su cuerpo y el tamaño poco común de sus pechos.

Por eso se siente celosa. Porque es esa parte del cuerpo que le hace sentir insegura la mayoría de las veces, porque el busto de Riko es pequeño y promedio para una chica japonesa.

.

Pero nadie sabe que Riko también ama los enormes pechos de Satsuki.

Ama la forma en la que uno solo de sus senos no le cabe en sus pequeñas y delicadas manos, así como también ama la forma en la que sus dedos se hunden en ese cúmulo de grasa y glándulas mamarias.

Riko ama pasar sus dedos por los sensibles pezones de Momoi, y escuchar los sonoros gemidos que es capaz de arrancar cuando muerde esos pequeños botones.

Pero, sobre todo, Riko ama la forma en la que esos pechos se frotan contra los suyos de manera placentera, y como se aplastan de esa forma vulgar y lasciva contra su cuerpo cuando simplemente se dejan llevar.


End file.
